


This Is It

by Arisocal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), romanogers - Freeform, romanogers fluffathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisocal/pseuds/Arisocal
Summary: The battle is over and they have won. What comes next for Steve and Natasha?





	This Is It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my very first post on here and my very first Romanogers fanfic. I hope you like this little one shot that actually began as a dream of mine. I'm fairly new to the Romanogers club (I know--sooo late!), but the ship won me over and the obsession is real. Ironically, I have seen the Avenger movies and Captain America movies, but it was not until Infinity War that I saw them two and I thought "so, what exactly have you two been up to?" and my curiosity just took over--which lead to reading fan fictions and apparently dreaming about them.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and if you feel like making a new friend, I would not mind having Romanoger friends, I'm pretty sure my boyfriend would appreciate that because all I do is tag him in Insta posts about them and gush about the latest story I read--he probably wants me to find anyone else to gush with. :)

“Nat!” Steve called as he approached her from behind.

Natasha was holding a pretty upbeat conversation with Wanda and Sam, Steve almost felt bad interrupting them. But as she swirled her stool around from the bar to face him, greeting him with her one-of-kind smile, he could care less for the moment. The way she smiled and the way her auburn-red hair curled so perfectly to shape her face--she was breathtaking. 

“Dance?” He held out his hand to her.

Natasha did not hesitate placing her hand in his and Steve helped her up and whisked her to the dance floor where a rather mellow song was taking over.

“I’m surprised you ask,” Natasha spoke as they moved slowly on the dance floor. “Didn’t think you had it in you to publicly invade my space, Soldier.” She winked as a smile crept up Steve’s clean shaven face.

“It’s been over a decade,” Steve noted. “I think I can publically invade your space.”

Natasha smiled up at him before lowering her head to rest on his chest as they continued to sway with the melody. She played lightly on Steve’s navy blue tie that she had picked out for him, claiming it just went too well with his suit, when it really did brighten his eyes more and it went well with her navy blue dress. But Steve did not need to know that.

“Plus,” Steve continued as he held her hand tighter and wrapped his arm around her waist. “I like to think you’re use to my company by now.”

Natasha lifted her head up to meet his sparking blue eyes.

“Maybe,” she teased. “Or it’s just because we had missions and were stuck with each other’s company,” she playfully smirked at him.

Steve let out a soft chuckle. She always had her witty remarks and he lived for them—though he would never admit that to her.

“Except,” Steve taunted. “I’m a strong believer that over the last decade, you’ve let me in on your personal life—hopefully more than you normally do with others.”

Natasha was good at her job. She could play the games easily and her demeanor was always on point. She held a strong front and is a hell of a fighter. Steve had always been impressed and amazed at her ability to fight and to take on missions. But he was all more taken aback by the friendship they had formed. By the relationship they had built over the past few years. She became his rock—whether she knew it or not. She was the one he searched for first during battles, making sure she was not injured. She became his favorite company during down times. Her cruel and naughty jokes always put a smile to his face. Her contagious smile always made him weak to the knees. Through the times, good or bad, Natasha Romanov became his everything and Steve hoped she knew that, even if he never said it out loud. He hoped he has shown her just how much she truly means to him—in friendship and more—through the years. She was an amazing person and he knew he was the lucky one to have been by her side.

“You probably know me better than I know myself,” Natasha admitted softly.

Steve responded with a smile. He had to agree, he knew her pretty well.

“Well, this is it for most of us,” Natasha noted. “What’s next?” She asked curiously as the melody began to fade.

Steve shrugged. The battle was over. Everyone was back. Celebrations were being held left and right—Tony and Pepper were finally tying the knot and everything was just calm. It had been for a month now and it was nice. It was different. Prior to the battle in Wakanda, they had been running. Always hiding but still managed some quiet times. This time, they were hoping for a longer quiet time—without the running or hiding part.

“Italy,” Steve spoke as he thought. “I really did wish we could have spent more time relaxing there.”

Natasha raised her eyebrow at him.

“And then Paris, maybe London—“

“You’ve thought this through,” Natasha interrupted as their bodies continued to dance to hardly any music now.

“It’s time to relax and take time off, don’t you think?” Steve questioned.

She nodded in agreement.

“So you’re just going to go to Europe and wander for awhile?” She asked, her green eyes looking at Steve’s.

“I—,” Steve began to ponder his answer.

His mind had automatically decided Natasha would be by his side, but he should have realized he actually needed to invite her formally. He felt a lump in his throat as he considered the fact that maybe she had other plans and he was not a part of those plans. They had an unspoken tie to one another during down times. They were loyal to one another and stayed together—but those were technically during hiding, running, or missions. This time would be different. This time it would simply be a well deserved long term vacation—or even retirement from the life they once only knew.

“I was hoping you’d join me,” Steve let out. “Just me and you for awhile,” he explained as Natasha’s eyes grew wide.

Perhaps he was pushing too far. Natasha did tell him once she never spent time with anyone for far too long and her life was meant to be always on the run. While Steve felt the need to stop running, Natasha may not have and he was silly to assume she would gladly accept his invite to lay low together for a while. Maybe she saw it as their work together is done, she would leave now. Find herself something else.

He hoped not. He hoped their friendship meant as much to her as it did to him.

“If you want to,” Steve quickly added after the long silence that grew between them. “I just thought maybe we could spend time together and enjoy it for a little while. But if you have other plans or have somewhere else to be—-“

Natasha interrupted him by reaching her hand up to touch his face. Her eyes locked with his for a moment before she reached up, signaling for a kiss. Steve lowered his head to meet her lips and god he hoped this was a kiss of promises—-not a goodbye. He had his fair share of kisses with her many times before; with each kiss dragging him deeper and deeper into the emotions he should not been feeling for his partner. But this time, it felt different. It felt soft, wanted, emotional, and hopeful. It did not feel like it was just a burning desire of lust or the need to play the game of husband and wife. It felt real. Sincere. Maybe even loving.

“Nat,” He managed to let out when she pulled away. “Please tell me that was not just because—“

“I want to go away with you, for more than just a little while,” she whispered, their lips still brushing. “If that’s okay.”

Steve felt a cheesy smile cross his face as he nodded.

“It’s more than okay with me,” He responded. “That’s if you don’t have any plans out there without me coming up.”

“I haven’t really had plans without you involved in them for over a decade now, Captain,” her playful voice was back and Steve knew she would be a part of his life for as long as he lived.

He may have to take it slow and watch her walls fully fall down before he can say a lot of the things he has been holding from her, but one day he would be able to tell her. He knew time will tell and it will happen. Maybe not tonight or tomorrow, but he knew it would not be too long from now.

And as Natasha leaned in for another kiss, Steve knew she had already let him in a whole lot more than she probably has allowed anyone else.

“I hate to break this but,” Tony approached them. “It’s my wedding and it’s time to cut the cake,” he quickly informed the two before sending them the typical annoyed look.

Steve and Natasha exchanged glances as Tony walked away. There were going to be a lot of changes coming up between everyone and it would be different for awhile, maybe too unfamiliar. But they would all make it.

“How soon are we leaving?” Natasha asked eagerly as they followed the crowd towards the cake tower.

“After I get my cake,” Steve responded jokingly.

“Oh, I can give you cake,” Natasha winked and Steve felt himself groan at her innuendos.

But as his hand wrapped comfortably around her back and she leaned into his body instinctively, he knew he was going to be enjoying the next chapter of his life with her by his side.


End file.
